The (not so) Unfortunate Death of Octavian
by TheEmberGirl
Summary: A headcanon I had since before House of Hades came out, written into fic form. Read to find out. WARNING: SEMI-CRACK


**Hello FanFiction. Yes I'm back from the dead. I'm sorry, I know I should be finishing _Imperfectionist, _Updating _Burnt into Stone _or just writing _The Airbender in Striped Pajamas _and _Nothing Lost Forever_. But hey, at least I'm not writing up the crack Hetalia plot bunnies running around my head (yet). The was a headcanon I'd had since before House of Hades came out and now after I've read it (Oh my feels) I've decide to write this into a full blown fic. **

* * *

**The (not so) Unfortunate death of Octavian**

Wind whipped at trees under a grey sky, fitting for the situation, a demigod civil war was about to begin. A repetition of history. Greeks against Romans. Again and again. As it had been since ancient times.

This time however, there was another factor; monsters. A whole army of them, under Gaea's command, waiting at the other side of Camp Half-Blood for the Greeks and Romans to clash before swooping in and destroying both sides. Or so, that was the plan, for as we know, monsters are not the brightest creatures, and things rarely go their way.

And so, it began, with Octavian on the Roman side shouting:

'Senatus Populusque Romanus! AVE!'

The Roman Legion answered, shouting:

'HAIL!'

Clarisse La Rue, leader of the Greeks replied with:

'Gia Olympia!'*

With the demigods of Camp-Half blood echoing her.

The two sides surged forwards, bronze swords against gold gladius and wooden pila. Nymphs and Satyrs did their best to pit the elements against the wolves and eagles. As the two sides clashed the monster army attacked.

The children of Apollo were the first to notice, from their vantage point above the battlefield. But by the time Will Solace managed to sound the alarm, Gaea's army was almost upon them.

The Greeks all turned to Clarisse, but even she didn't know how to defend two different armies at the same time. All, it seemed, was lost. That's when a cloud of green mist separated the warring demigods, the Oracle of Apollo; Rachel Elizabeth Dare had emerged from her cave.

'Greeks and Romans!' the Oracle spoke, her voice magically amplified. 'You must put aside your differences and fight together, else Gaea will destroy you all!'

The commanding tone of the Oracle's voice spurred both sides into action, they charged against the monster army. Before the Romans got far though, Octavian screeched:

'Stop! This is just one of the Graecus' tricks! They are enemies of Rome and traitors to Olympus! They're working with Gaia! This is a trap!'

For a moment, the entire Legion froze, and then a single decision decided the course. Dakota; Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, led his Cohort against the monsters. The other Cohorts all followed, leaving a red faced Octavian to continue shrieking unheeded commands.

The battle raged on, but the demigods were gaining the upper hand, the monster had not anticipated that Greece and Rome would finally be able to work together.

Well not entirely, Octavian was still at the top of Half-Blood Hill voice hoarse from yelling, desperately trying to command a Legion that no longer respected him. He did not notice the drakon lumbering behind, and even if he did, well he was not much of a fighter anyway. The drakon snapped its jaws and nobody heard Octavian's final scream as he disappeared down the monster's throat.

* * *

Well almost nobody.

From where she was watching, Rachel Elizabeth Dare smirked:

'Good riddance. He was a sad excuse for a representative of Apollo.'

* * *

**A/N: The original headcanon was: "As the Romans attack Camp Half-Blood, a monster army appears. After a bit of chaos both sides of demigods work together, except for Octavian who refuses and gets eaten by a monster."**

**Now for the explanations:**

***My attempt at translating 'For Olympus!' (probably wrong)**

**In case anyone noticed and thought it was weird (or didn't notice at all)**

**1. The use of Gaea vs Gaia:**

**Gaea is the Greek version, and this fic is supposed to focus more on the Greek side, Octavian says Gaia because he's Roman**

**2. The Oracle/Rachel Elizabeth Dare:**

**Apart from when she's introduced into the fic, I used the Oracle when Rachel's being more the Oracle, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare when she more herself.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review :)**

**~Ember**


End file.
